True Love's Mask
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: What if Christine chose Erik instead of Raoul? One-shot, my first one please review


True Love's Mask

Raoul held on to Christine as the Phantom came closer to them, smiling. "Christine, do you truly love this man?" he asked her. Christine looked at Erik and then at Raoul, unsure of what was hidden beneath her feelings. "I don't...I can't say, what I mean is I'm not so sure." Erik smiled it was so easy to see Christine's heart after he started to slowly peel of her mask. "Christine, tell him you love me." Raoul said aloud so that Erik could her him. Christine hesitated, this was not easy.

Slowly she left Raoul's arms and walked to the Phantom. "Erik, I have to tell him." He only nodded wishing her the luck she would need. Before she returned to Raoul, Christine placed a loving kiss on Erik's lips. "I'm ready now." Christine walked up to Raoul and took off the chain with the ring he had given her around her neck. 'This is it.' She thought, then slowly she placed the ring in his open hand. "I don't love you anymore Raoul."

Raoul's smile faded, as he watched Christine walk towards Erik. "Why?" Raoul asked her with a lump in his throat . "I love Erik." she said simply. Erik looked up at her and a smile decorated his face. "When did you know?" he asked tears falling. "When you placed that ridiculous veil on my head, I was just frightened, that's all, and I didn't want to show you how I felt." Raoul rolled his eyes in disgust, "How can you love such a creature from Hell?" Christine looked at him, anger burning. "Erik is not a creature! He's a wonderful, sweet, loving, caring man! That's more than you'll ever be! You're the one from Hell!"

Christine turned into Erik's arms sobbing loudly. "Sh. No more tears my sweet love." Erik glared at Raoul, and gently held Christine closer to him "You bastard!" Raoul cried out to Erik. "I'll kill you right now!" Erik huddled Christine closer to him. "Christine, can't you see, he's tricking you again!" Raoul yelled. Christine frightened let out a tiny yelp. Erik looked into her eyes. "Christine, go inside." Christine stared at him, "Christine it's far more safe in there. Now go. Christine stood up and ran.

Erik smiled, "Now that I have you alone, you wart hogged faced buffoon I can kill you!" Raoul laughed "I should say the same about you!" Erik took out a dagger and went to plunge it in Raoul's heart and send the man to his deaf, but he wouldn't. "I could kill you now, or I could torment you for the rest of your miserable life!" Erik looked down at Raoul. "Now leave!"

"Never!" Raoul cried taking a knife to Erik's heart. Instead of killing him, Raoul cut Erik's left arm and shoved him to the floor . Raoul took the mask off Erik's face and smeared it in his blood.

Christine was weeping on Erik's bed, "Oh my love, oh Erik." She closed her eyes and thought of the exchange only moments ago. "Christine!" She looked up and her smile quickly faded. "O h you, go away."

"He's dead, Christine, this is his mask. Christine took it, and put it on her face. She turned from Raoul and sobbed louder and heavier than before. "Go to Hell Raoul." Raoul sighed, "you still don't love me do you? Oh well. I really must go now." Raoul left, "I'm keeping the arranged marriage Christine!" Christine said nothing only sobbing.

Hours later, she heard footsteps and turned around. "Erik is that you?" Erik smiled indeed it is my love." He gently took off the mask form her face and placed it beside them. "I love you Christine."

"I love you too Erik. I always will." They held each other in an embrace for what seemed to be an eternity. "Christine, there is one more thing I will ask you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Erik took the mask and placed it on his face. "No Erik." Christine said, taking the mask off, I'm not frightened anymore. You're so beautiful." Erik took the mask and threw it into the fire, "Happy now?" he asked Christine in a teasing tone.

"Oh yes I'm so happy!" Erik held her close and they watched his mask burn into the fiery flames, kissing each other's lips with such intensity that the mask burned itself faster than any fire ever could.

--------------------

The end

LOL did you like it? Please review.


End file.
